


Will They Ever Say?

by graciouszuko



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciouszuko/pseuds/graciouszuko
Summary: a short oneshot in which literally everyone knows how zuko and katara feel about each other besides them. and no one wants to talk about their feelings because why would they??? i hope you guys enjoy! this is set after the southern raiders!!!!!
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 36
Collections: Zutara Week 2020





	Will They Ever Say?

**Author's Note:**

> so for some reason i got this idea at literally 3 am last night. not sure what came over me but here are the results, it's not perfect but i thought it would fit todays theme (hesitancy)! hope you all enjoy it and are enjoying zutara week! <3

It was Aang of all people who was one of the first to notice. As soon as Katara forgave Zuko after their journey to face Yon Rha, it all seemed to change. 

He saw how she sat a little straighter when Zuko entered the room, how her gaze lingered a little longer on him during their firebending training, and how much brighter her smile seemed in his presence. Unfortunately for Aang, being the lovestruck fool he was, had noticed everything about Katara. 

Suki and Sokka had started placing bets to see who would actually make the first move. Suki decided that Katara was outspoken enough that it would only be a matter of time, but Sokka voted in favor of Zuko. Once Toph heard about the bet, she decided that Suki was probably right, but at this point she didn’t care who made the first move, as long as the move was being made.

Toph started picking up on the weirdness that was Zuko and Katara as soon as Sparky showed up at the air temple. She just assumed it was all caused by whatever happened in Ba Sing Se so she brushed it off, but when they came back from their trip and the heartbeats started accelerating almost in sync she knew there was something more. 

The change in their voices and the hushed conversations just confirmed her suspicions. Sparky and Sugar Queen were in love. Or something like that. But why wouldn’t they just say it? Didn’t they know they could be as good as dead in like a week? 

After the disaster that was THAT PLAY, everyone decided just going to bed might be the best way to end the night. After everyone returned to their respective rooms, Katara couldn’t help but stay up. This new nightly routine was becoming quite annoying. 

She paced around the room and thought out loud. As she did almost every night since he came back.

“Why am I even worrying about this right now? I have to focus on Sozin’s comet… The Fire Lord… Zuko’s dad… Zuko… Hah.. the way he sat next to me at the play and just didn’t move when… Ok NO! Not again Katara! Sozin’s comet! A few days away! Focus…”

She was so deep in thought she hadn’t even noticed the multiple knocks on the door or whoever it was letting themself in.

“Katara? Are you talking to yourself again?”

She turned to face the door and there he was. How does he manage to look like THAT so late at night? She thought to herself.

“Again? You don’t mean…” 

“Yeah, I’ve kind of been overhearing what should be your internal monologue for the past new nights.”

She would be lying if she said that she had forgotten his room was right next to hers. She debated many nights finding some kind of excuse to knock on the door and just be with him.

“Sorry Zuko, I’ve just had a lot on my mind, and this play just added about 10 more thoughts to that internal monologue.”

Zuko stared back at Katara. This was the first night he decided to see if she was actually talking to herself or if he had just been hallucinating these past few nights. He had guessed the latter. 

“It’s ok, I get it. If you want to talk or something… I’m here. You know that, right?” 

“I know.”

She smiled back at him. There it was. The smile that makes him forget that there is a war and he is the son of the Fire Lord and that life as he knows it could end in a matter of days. The smile that makes him think that there is nothing more to life except her.

Zuko stands there for a long time. Debating whether tonight is the night he finally says it. It would make sense. The play versions of themselves admitted their feelings to each other so why can’t he? 

“Katara?”

“Yeah?” 

He stepped forward a few steps, wondering if his mouth would actually produce the words. 

Katara’s heart did that thing again. And again. And again. She so badly wanted to be selfish for once. Just once. But she knew she shouldn’t. There were bigger things to worry about instead of this crush she had on Zuko. 

So why was the only thing she could think of was what he was about to say?

“I… really, um so you see… That play.. Crazy huh? I mean us?”

She ignored the dropping sensation in her stomach and decided that this situation might not present itself again.

“I didn’t think it was that crazy.” 

Katara took a step towards Zuko.

“You didn’t?”

Zuko followed suit and stepped towards Katara.

“Not really.”

Katara decided she was going to be selfish for once. She reached both hands up to Zuko’s face and looked into those eyes, the eyes that looked at her without judgement and in response her heart decided to do the thing just one more time for good measure. 

Zuko locked eyes with hers and decided that maybe it was his time he followed through with his original plan. 

The space closed between them as their lips met.

Toph, who had gotten up about 5 minutes ago to get some water, smiled to herself. 

This was the only time she was more than happy losing a bet.


End file.
